Walmart Win
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: Edward and Bella are in the line at Walmart. He with beer and chips, she with wine and batteries. Rated M for sexy times. Written for SFFR and Wardlover Twifan.


**I wrote this in 2,5 hours after Sandy from Southern Fanfiction Review gave the following prompt on facebook:**

**Walmart, it's 8:30 on a Friday night. Edward is in line with a buggy full of beer and chips. Behind him is Bella - all she has is a bottle of wine and a pack of batteries. Edward turns around to tell her to go first and notices what she has. Write me a smutty one shot. **

**This is what came out. I wrote this because I'm stuck on Memories Unknown right now, so I'm trying to stay in writing mode while hoping my writer's block for that one disappears. **

**Not beta'd. Deal with it ;-) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Another Friday night alone. Another night where I'm going to be pathetic and just watching tv in bed, drinking wine… and pleasure myself with my best friend, my vibrator.

It's sad.

But ever since Jake dumped me three months ago I just haven't felt like going out. Although Angela and Rose and Alice have all tried to get me to go out – it actually worked once but I hated it – with them and go dancing and pick up random guys, it's just not my thing. I am not the kind of girl who does that. I'm more the kind of girl to arrange a movie night and drink myself stupid with some friends. At least that way no one else will see me drunk, I won't have to feel embarrassed around my friends because hey, they know me and have seen me drunk before. I don't care if they see that again.

Unfortunately, ever since Rose met that bouncer at that new club, Breaking Dawn, all three of my closest friends have gone out every Friday and Saturday night to go dancing and get drunk there. They invited me but after that one time of me coming along, I just didn't want to anymore.

So, here I am, it's 8.30 on a Friday night and I'm restocking on wine and batteries. Of course my best friend died last night just as I was about to come, which made me scream in frustration. Looking around me, I see all older people than me, more like in their thirties and forties going shopping now. They all have regular stuff, not a pathetic bottle of wine and a super pack of batteries.

It's sad. I'm sad. I'm pathetic. I really should get a life.

Suddenly the guy in front of me turns around. I'd noticed his hair before when I walked up behind him in line, which was some odd kind of color. Not brown, not red and definitely not blonde, almost a copper kind of color, but a little lighter than that even. Now that he's turned around, I have to fight hard not to have my jaw drop open and stare at him because holy crap he's handsome, and around my age too from the looks of it. His angular jaw captivates me, his pink lips look like they're meant to be kissed and his eyes… His eyes are a bright green, definitely standing out in his face. And his blue shirt makes his eyes look even more beautiful. His jeans are hanging low on his hips, but not so low that you can see his underwear. His ass looks awesome, and I find myself wanting to bite it.

Then I realize he's spoken while I was analyzing his handsome features. Crap. What did he say?

"Um, sorry… What?" I stammer, feeling flustered and embarrassed. I'm not even drunk yet and I'm already embarrassing myself. Great start of the night, really.

"I said, would you like to go first?" He asks again with a lopsided grin on his face. _Oh my._

"Oh! Sure, thanks!" I reply, surprised but happy. It'll just get me out of here faster.

As we switch places, I see him look at the contents of my cart. I feel a blush coming up and try to fight it.

_Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't say anything!_

"I see you have… _plans_ tonight?" He says, his voice turning suggestive.

For a second, I panic. How do I reply? My first instinctual response is to blush and stammer and give him a half-ass reply and move on. But my mouth gets ahead of my brain and surprises me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Would you like to join me?" My tone is flirty, and I _wink_ at him!

I can hardly believe my behavior towards this man, but I can't regret it when I see the shock on his face at first. His mouth falls open, his eyes are wide and his eyebrows are high on his forehead. Then he rearranges his expression, and the lopsided grin is back. I know I'm in for trouble now.

"I'll push my own plans away to join you, sure," He replies.

The fat lady in front of my moves forward, so I take a couple of steps to close up the line before I reply. Again my mouth gets ahead of me.

"It doesn't look like your plans involved anything special," I reply, pointing at his cart full of beer and chips.

He laughs. "Maybe I'm throwing a party?"

"I doubt it," I reply immediately. "First of all, I see only one kind of chips and one kind of beer. A good host has at least more than one kind. Second, you wouldn't have said you'll join me if you were throwing a party and wanted to spend time with me too, you would've invited me instead."

He blinks, probably surprised again, and then smiles. "Good analysis, I have to admit."

I move forward again and now it's my turn to pay for my stuff. I try not to respond when I see the cashier suppress a smirk, and I think I succeed. Instead, I pay and wait for _him_. Once he's done, he walks up to me.

"If you weren't serious you can feel free to back out of it," he says. "I sure as hell wouldn't blame you."

I think about it for a second. This could be a dangerous thing to do, who knows what kind of guy he is. But then I think about the fact that I haven't gotten laid in almost a year – Jake stopped wanting to have sex to me, probably because he was exhausted from letting some other slut ride him – and that this is a very handsome guy who said yes to coming home with me, who most likely realizes what my plans for tonight are. And he still wants to join in.

_It's worth the risk, _my conscience whispers. So I decide to go along with it and have some fun tonight.

"I won't, but if you want to you can," I say, suddenly not sure if he still wants this.

"Where to, Princess?" He says, wrapping one arm around my shoulders while pushing his cart with the other hand. It's awkward and it makes me laugh.

"It's Bella," I reply.

"Edward," He says, smiling at me.

After we figure out how to go about this – he'll follow me to my place – we are on our way. During the short car ride home I almost chicken out, but then I tell myself that I deserve some company tonight, even if nothing happens I'll still have someone to talk to, someone to keep me company. Of course, best case scenario he jumps me and fucks me until I can't walk anymore, but I really shouldn't count on that. I can't be sure he's actually attracted to me. It doesn't seem like any man finds me attractive. I am glad I was still wearing work clothes; at least my skirt and high heels can be considered sort-of sexy.

Before I know it, we've arrived at my small house just out of town. I grab my bag and get out and see Edward park right behind me. I walk up to my door and unlock it, then turn around to see Edward carry in a case of beer and a bag of chips. I laugh, as does Edward.

We enter my house, and for a second I wonder if I should show him around. I decide against it and just dump the pack of batteries on the couch and walk to the kitchen to get a glass. I assume since Edward brought in his beer he won't want wine. When I walk back into my living room I find him sitting on my couch, already making himself at home with a beer in his hand and munching on some chips.

I can't help but smile. I don't know anyone who has made themselves comfortable this fast. I really like it.

I sit down next to him and find that he's watching Avatar, a movie I happen to love.

"Such a Pocahontas-like story," I comment after we watch Jake follow Neytiri through the forest, trying to act like her and seeing things her way. Edward nods.

I am starting to really like this guy. He doesn't seem to feel the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. He doesn't seem to expect anything of me; instead he's just sipping his beer and eating chips, probably exactly like he would've done at home.

We're just watching the movie, in complete, comfortable silence and I can't help but feel more relaxed than I have in a very long time, perhaps even before Jake. After it's done, he grabs the remote and turns off the TV.

He turns to me, and I'm not sure what he's planning on doing now. He surprises me by grabbing my feet, taking off my heels and then starts to rub my feet. Slowly. Sensually.

It doesn't take long before he has me moaning. It just feels _so_ good. And I never knew that my feet are connected to my pussy but they must be because my panties are absolutely soaked. Of course that could have something to do with this incredibly sexy man who is pleasuring me by just rubbing my feet.

I close my eyes and try to just enjoy it, but then he stops. I open my eyes again to glare at him, only to find him right there in my face, close enough I can count his incredibly long lashes if I want to. But I don't, all I want is those lips on mine.

Without words, I get my wish. His lips touch mine briefly before pulling back. He looks into my eyes, searching for something, perhaps if I really want this or not, he seems satisfied when he smiles before kissing me again.

This time it's a real kiss, he grabs my bottom lip between his, softly sucking on it and nibbling on it with his teeth. In return I'm doing the same thing with his top lip, that's got a little bit of a stubble as a sign that he shaved this morning. He is kneeling over me, one hand moves to my neck, tilting my head before slipping his tongue inside my mouth. We both moan when we taste each other for the first time. He tastes like beer and Doritos Nacho Cheese, while I'm sure I taste like wine. He doesn't seem to mind when I kiss him back eagerly, my hands having their own free will and roaming his back. He groans when I use my nails, which is when I know I hit the jackpot. I start scratching up and down his back which makes him groan and shudder. Suddenly he pulls back, his eyes dark and wanting, pupils dilated and mouth half open. He's breathing heavily.

"Where's that friend of yours? You know, what you bought the batteries for?" He whispers in my ear. I shiver.

He did know.

"In my bedroom," I reply.

"Grab it," He commands and within seconds I'm up from the cough, grabbing the battery pack and hurrying to my bedroom so I can grab my friend.

I just replaced the batteries when I feel arms wrap around me from behind, his hands going to my decent sized breasts, squeezing them and rolling my hard nipples between his fingers.

"I figured we'd have more moving space on your bed," Edward says, not even embarrassed about it. "So I followed you up here."

I nod, I don't even have words left me to respond. The feeling of his hands on my breasts is heavenly, it's been so long since I've been touched this way that just that, the feeling of his hands on me over my clothes is enough to really get me going.

He grabs by vibrator out of my hands and turns me around and pushes me against his tall, hard body. His mouth is on mine before I know it while I feel myself getting pushed towards the bed. When my knees hit the edge I fall on it, wanting to pull him with me but he resists. Instead, he stands back and looks at me. The look on his face is almost admiring, and I almost feel beautiful and sexy.

Then he puts his hands on my legs, rubbing them softly while moving up, up, up right to where I need him most. But he ignores it; instead he finds the edge of my pantyhose and takes it off. My blouse is next to come off, which he unbuttons slowly and torturously. I almost want to scream when he avoids touching me in any way. My vibrator is laying somewhere on my bed but I have no idea where so I can't grab it and do it myself. And I know if I will reach for it he will stop me. The look in his eyes tells me that I have to lay back and enjoy it.

And I am.

When my blouse and skirt are off, I'm lying mostly naked on the bed, except for my black lingerie. I thank the gods that I always wear sexy lingerie to work, and today was no exception. This could've been totally embarrassing, but it's not.

"You're so sexy, so beautiful," Edward says softly. And I believe him.

"You're overdressed," I tell him, wanting to see him too.

He takes off his shirt and pants and socks, and soon he's on the bed with me in just his underwear.

"Now, let's use this," He says, and out of nowhere my vibrator appears. I feel myself get nervous – do I really want a stranger to use that on me?

Three minutes later I am very happy I didn't stop myself, because I'm panting and trembling and can't hold back when I come harder than I ever made myself come.

"Oh God, oh God, oh wow," I pant, all my muscles tensed in the best way as I'm about to come again.

"That's it, sexy… Give me more, you can do it, come again for me Bella," Edward says in my ear, and my body follows his instruction while he handles the vibrator perfectly, moving it at exactly the right pace to make me come again.

"Now it's my turn," He says, removing the vibrator and turning it off. When he kneels between my legs I realize what he's about to do.

"Oh – no, you don't-" I start, but I don't get to continue.

"Stop that," Edward says. "I want to." Then he flashes me a smile and I can't help it, I surrender.

He puts his mouth on my, licking and sucking softly and humming and moaning like he's thoroughly enjoying himself. Why, I don't know because Jake always bitched about it when I wanted him to go down on me so I figured it wasn't a good thing. But Edward makes it look and sound like it's the best thing in the world, with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. And he's making me feel good too, his tongue inside of me, licking up my slit right to my clit, flicking it a couple of times before going back down. The buildup is slow and intense and it takes me a while to come again, but when his fingers join his mouth I'm suddenly right there and coming again.

I can't remember the last time I came three times in the same hour, I don't even know if it ever happened. What I do know is that this is one of the best nights of my life so far.

I feel flushed and sweaty and my limbs are trembling from exhaustion already, but when Edward looks up with that horny look on his face I am ready to jump him again.

I pull him up and kiss him, tasting myself and liking it. He groans when he realizes that, pushing his hips into my belly.

I push him onto his back, wanting to return the favor but when I take off his underwear and am about to put my mouth on him, he stops me.

"Don't, please. I'm about ready to come and I want to be inside of you when that happens," He says.

I nod, powerless to stop him. I grab one of the condoms out of my nightstand and put it on him, not wanting to take even more of a risk than I already have today.

When I sink down on him we both groan. I hold still for a couple of seconds, getting used to the feel of him. He's so _big_, he reaches places that Jake never could, and I know that if I push myself down on him the wrong way he will hurt me instead of pleasure me. So I go slow at first, finding the right angle and soon we're both panting and moaning and groaning, and saying unintelligible things to each other.

"Oh yes, right there…"

"Just like that! Oh yes!"

"You feel so good."

"You like my hard cock inside of you?" At that, I feel myself almost blush, and my rhythm falters for a couple of thrusts.

I'm flipped on my back out of nowhere, Edward now above me. He grabs one leg and puts it over his arm, his hands right next to my head, keeping himself up. I feel myself stretched out, and that feeling combined with him pounding into me is enough to make me come again.

"So you like dirty talking, huh?" Edward says. "You like hearing how much I love your pussy around me, how I like how you clench around me, huh?" All I can do is moan, I'm lost in a sea of pleasure, while he's still pounding, still going and then he keeps talking. "I'll take you again tonight, perhaps from behind, and I'll make you come many more times. You feel as if you haven't been pleasured well in a long time." I wonder for a second how he knows that, but then the thought flies out of my mind when he speeds up and pants harder. "I'm about to come," he confirms my thoughts, and just the thought of that is enough to make me come again. He follows soon after, groaning my name while slow thrusts help us both come down from our highs.

I'm absolutely exhausted, I can hardly keep my eyes open after coming so many times. I feel myself start to drift and soon I'm gone.

I am woken up two times in the middle of the night, one time with his fingers inside of me, the second time his mouth is on me. Both times I find myself relieved that he stayed.

When I wake up in the morning I am so sore I really can't move around a lot. I look at Edward and find him looking at me with a smile on his face.

"We really shouldn't keep this to just this time, don't you agree?" He says.

I nod, and then groan when that hurts me too. He laughs and enters the bathroom. When he returns, he found the Tylenol and a glass of water. As he hands it to me, I look at him and smile.

"I agree," I whisper.

And then we seal it with a kiss, with a promise of a bright – satisfying sex life – future ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


End file.
